Samurai Ifrit W145CF
Samurai Ifraid W145CF'http://worldbeyblade.org/Thread-BBG-01-Samurai-Ifraid-W145CF?page=10 (Japanese: 'サムライイフレイドW145CF) (Ifraid is pronounced "''ee-fray-d) is an unreleased Attack-Type Beyblade under the upcoming new toyline, 'Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G. It will appear in the anime and manga series of the same name, owned by Zero Kurogane. It is set to be released on March 31st, 2012 in Japan for approximately 998円.http://worldbeyblade.org/Thread-BBG-01-Samurai-Ifreid-W145CF Stone Face: Ifraid (イフレイド) The Stone Face depicts an Ifrit of which Samurai Ifraid is based on. The design showcases the face of an Ifrit looking to the left in a scorching, red outline. With its devil-like horns sprouting out with a white reptilian-like eye and opening its jaw with a fang, on its upper side. All while coloured in a brick-red with white highlights whilst on a blue Stone Face. Chrome Wheel: Ifraid (イフレイド) Appearance Ifraid is silver with various cuts, curves, and edges all around it. It has fire details on two sides, with the flames curving around the top of Ifraid with their long, elongated, and curved shapes. Near the flames, is a circular hole; this hole is made so the round "crystal" from a Crystal Wheel can fit into. While at the bottom of Ifraid, there is a detailed face of an Ifrit, glaring front-and-center with its jaw open. Next to it, are spiked protrusions and curves Ifraid contains. This is so due to one of the focuses of Zero-G being, asymmetrical designs. Another probable cause for the chaotic shape and design is due to it being an Attack-oriented Chrome Wheel. Performance and competitive use Ifraid can be placed either above or beneath Samurai. Synchrom Salamander can be placed beneath Ifraid. Ifraid can also be placed beneath Salamander . Overall Customization(s) Crystal Wheel: Samurai (サムライ) Appearance Samurai is a semi-translucent dark red that carries a circular design, though with some cuts and gaps on it, as well. Samurai features various square-like designs around and as with all, Samurai has a crystal. This crystal, while in a circular shape, is designed to fit into the hole of the Ifraid Chrome Wheel. Performance and competitive use Samurai can be placed either above or beneath the Ifraid Chrome Wheel Overall Customization(s) Track: W145 Appearance W145 is the first new Track of ''Beyblade Zero-G''. W145 is a semi-translucent purple Track which resembles DF145 in that it features "wings" or rather, "blades" in this case; six blades circling around the Track in a tornado or vortex-like manner. These blades curve upwards with gaps in-between the various blades. Performance and competitive use While it is unknown what is W145's purpose, due to its name and wings, it may serve a gimmick similar to W105; involving its wings pushing air upwards to conserve and receive added Stamina. Overall Customization(s) Bottom: CF (Circle Flat) Appearance Circle Flat (CF), is the very first, new Bottom of ''Beyblade Zero-G''. With this, it is designed in a manner that is meant to work well with the new Beystadiums of this new series. CF is another member of the Flat series of Bottoms that in this case, has a large ring circling the Flat tip; similar to D125 and S130. The ring also features six circular designs appearing on it. Compared to BD145, CF is about as half as wide as it,http://ameblo.jp/sads9614/image-11195530971-11857219965.html which is approximately the same as S130.http://worldbeyblade.org/Thread-BBG-01-Samurai-Ifraid-W145CF?page=17 Performance and competitive use CF's purpose comes from its ring. This ring is designed so that it will scrape or do something similar in a Zero-G Beystadium, as to prevent it from becoming knocked out of the Beystadium and help it, essentially to grip to the Beystadium's floor when the Stadium wobbles. In the April Issue of CoroCoro Comics, Ifraid is seen speeding up as the circle flat drags its Contact Points along the edge of the twisting bowl. Overall Customization(s) Other versions '''Samurai Ifraid W145CF - Start Dash Set ver. - Features red and orange stickers replacing the blue and red stickers, giving it a more fire-like design. Uses a bright-red Face with a recoloured Ifrit motif. Along with a brighter crystal and a translucent, bright-red W145 and CF. Released with the Start Dash Set. Ifraid/Salamander Face mix - This is a special semi-translucent lime-green Face composed of both Ifraid and Salamander's faces. In which it is primarily Ifraid's face, yet with Salamander's head fused to the back of Ifraid's face. This was created as a promotional item to the Thin Chrome feature. It was distributed by the WBBA starting on March 9th, 2012. CF recolour - Bright-orange recolour of Circle Flat (CF) by the WBBA. It was distributed on March 9th, 2012 with the aforementioned Face. Trivia *This is the second Beyblade to have "Samurai" in its name. The first being Samurai Changer MS from HMS. *The design of Samurai Ifraid's motif is reminiscent to the Bit Protector motifs from HMS. **Additionally, there appears to be what seems like an illusion of a bird on the Face, which looks to the right while flapping its wing up at the top of the Ifrit. *Originally, the English Beyblade fanbase thought Ifraid was spelled "Ifreid". *This isn't the first time ifrits were used in Japanese media. An "Ifrit" appears in the popular Japanese media franchise, Final Fantasy. There they are depicted as a "Fire-elemental Summon" that appear as horned, infernal demons. Origin Samurai Ifraid is based on the Ifrit, as evident by its name. In Arabic and Islamic mythology, ifrits were supernatural creatures; enormous, winged, and infernal jinn (genies) associated with fire that were usually depicted as being evil; though not all were. Its design is influenced by ifrits, seeing as it is shown on Ifraid's Stone Face motif as well as its face on its Chrome Wheel. Its owner, Zero Kurogane, even has a fiery highlight on his hair, as a reference to Ifrits having to do with fire. Name origin The name "Ifraid" is derived from "ifrit" and quite possibly "afraid". Considering the fact that Ifraid is pronounced similarily to afraid, "ee-fray-d", and in the first chapter of the Zero-G manga, Mysterious Blader X told Zero, "You can only win a battle in the Zero-G Stadium, if you have the courage to attack with full power; without being "afraid". Which would be fitting to describe Samurai Ifraid as an Ifrit-inspired Beyblade, that is not afraid to fight. "Samurai" were the military nobility of ancient Japan who had followed a code known as "Bushido" that had taught honour and combat in the battlefield, which included the above mentioned statement to not be afraid to fight. Gallery Samurai_Ifraid_Top_View.PNG|Samurai Ifraid W145CF. Zero_G_Launcher.PNG|Launcher. Samurai_Ifraid_Launcher.PNG|Close-up of Launcher. Samurai Ifreid W145CF.PNG SamuraiIfreidW145CF.jpg|Samurai Ifraid W145CF. Samurai_Ifreid_W145CF_Recolour.PNG|Samurai Ifraid recolour battling Shinobi Salamander. IfreidFacebolt.jpg|Ifraid Face. Samurai_Ifraid_Ifrit.PNG|Close-up of the head of the Ifrit. Samurai_Ifraid_Crystal.PNG|Close-up of the red crystal. Challenge_img02.jpg|Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G sticker sheet by the WBBA featuring Ifraid stickers. samurai.01.jpg bey.02.jpg References Category:Zero-G Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Category:Attack Type Category:Unreleased Material Category:Merchandise